


Snake in the Snow

by Methoxyethane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is a Naga, Lance is a dragon, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Keith hates the winter.





	Snake in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, have a monster fic set in January for some reason

The cold air stung bitterly against Keith’s face, making him shiver like a leaf as he made his way through the icy city streets. Keith truly hated January, his snake body always wishing he could sleep through the cold month entirely. 

He slithered carefully through the crowd, long black tail weaving through people’s feet as it trailed behind him. Nagas like him just weren’t cut out for winter in the city; his tail wouldn’t allow him to fit on busses or trains or cabs and while ‘walking’ to work suited him just fine in the summer it was absolute hell come winter time. Stupid city with its tiny accommodations. Maybe he should invest in one of those witch’s charms that could turn you human, and use it to walk around the city on legs like the mermaids and centaurs did.

Nahh. He had too much pride. He’d rather slither his way through the city and be known for what he was than disguise himself just for the sake of being able to call an Uber. 

Besides, the bookstore was only a few blocks away from his apartment. It was only about twenty minutes to get home, and Keith was far too stubborn to let the snow get him down. 

By the time he got finally got home, he had a different attitude entirely. The snow could INDEED get him down, when it started dumping down from the sky and covering his whole body, ten foot tail included, he was a little less than pleased. By the time he finally made his way home to the apartment and slipped up two flights of stairs to get inside he was cold miserable and wet with snow, and all he wanted was the sweet warmth of his flat.

He opened the door and was greeted by a gust of warm air, the heat of the apartment making him sigh with relief as he slithered inside, using his tail to close the door behind him. He stripped off his wet jacket and hung it by the door, hearing Lance call out a distracted sounded “Hey babe,” from the living room around the corner.

Yesssss, Lance was home. His job as a chef didn’t have steady hours like Keith’s did, and he never knew if his boyfriend was going to be home or not when Keith got home from work. He was so lucky, it must have been a slow night in the restaurant because of all this damned snow. 

Ugh, and his shirt was wet. Stupid blizzard. He peeled out of that too, blissfully naked but still freezing cold for it, and slid into the next room to find Lance. 

He found his boyfriend on the couch, and wasted no time in slithering into his lap, searching out his warmth. His boyfriend was a dragon, and while most reptiles like Keith didn’t retain heat very well Lance had a literal fire in his belly that kept his whole body heated up like a furnace. Keith could never resist slipping into his lap to soak up that heat whenever he got the chance.

Lance laughed as Keith’s arms wound up around his neck, tongue flickering out to get a better taste of Lance’s scent. “Keith, babe, come on, you gotta dry off before you get us both wet like this.”

Keith flickered his tail, snuggling his face into Lance’s neck. “But you’re sssso waaarrm,” he complained mildly, pulling his tail up into Lance’s lap with a loud flop. 

Another snort of laughter from Lance, patted Keith on the head. “And you’re so cute. But so dumb, sweetie. Let’s get you up before your tail gets the couch soaked.”

And with that he stood up, easily picking up Keith with him. Keith just snuggled closer into Lance’s chest and let himself be carried to the bathroom, tail dragging behind them.

Lance set him down on the closed toilet so he could reach the linen closet, pulling out a large towel and beginning to wipe down Keith’s long, red-bellied tail with gentle pats and an even gentler smile. 

“There you go,” Lance hummed, rubbing the towel through Keith’s damp hair to soak up the snow out of the long black locks. “You feel better now that we’ve got you dried off?”

Keith’s tongue flickered out again, and he nodded. “Stop being right about everything,” he complained mildly, cuddling into the towel in Lance’s big warm hands. Keith loved those hands.

Lance smiled again, letting the towel drop around Keith’s shoulders so he could run his fingers through Keith’s hair. “I made you something the other day, and I think now is the perfect time to give it to you.”

Keith’s head lifted curiously, tilting it to the side. “Made me something?” Lance had already knitted him a full scarf and gloves for christmas - they were hanging on Keith’s coat next to the door right now, and had indeed been helping to keep him warm all winter.

Keith waited in the bathroom while Lance left, wandering off to their bedroom with a swish of his own red-scaled tail. When he came back it was with a lavender pile of fabric Keith couldn’t yet identify, not until he unfurled it with a floof.

It was a sweater. A big one, judging from over here, and it looked fuzzy and comfortable and warm. 

He practically snatched it out of Lance’s hands, slithering into the fabric with a contented sigh. It was in fact fuzzy and comfortable and warm all, and Keith was drowning in the scent of Lance’s just to make it all even better.

The yarn must have been in his hands constantly, for the smell to be this strong. Keith flickered out his tongue to appreciate it further, humming contentedly.

Lance laughed, scooping Keith back into his arms for a hug. “You look even cuter than I thought you would,” he said with a smile into Keith’s shoulder.

Keith looped his arms up around Lance’s neck. “Thanks you for the lovely gift Lanccce,” he said with a slight pleased hiss on his lover’s name. The rest of his body slithered around Lance too, his tail wrapping a loop around Lance’s legs to hold him close.

“Oh boy,” Lance said, trying to pull away. “You know if you don’t unwrap a little I’m not gonna be able to get us out of the bathroom and back into the warm, comfortable living room, right?”

“Fiiiiine,” Keith hissed moodily, unwrapping himself just enough to let Lance actually walk. He wasn’t letting go entirely, though. Lance could just carry him back.

Lance did in fact carry him back. They landed on the couch with a muffled “Oomph!” From Lance, and Keith settled himself into his boyfriend’s chest with a pleased sigh, drawing his tail up onto the couch to share in the rest of Lance’s body heat.

Lance sighed, rearranging himself in the coils of red-bellied boyfriend to get comfortable. “I never know if I love winters or hate them,” Lance said as he picked up the TV remote. 

Keith snuggled further into Lance’s chest, reaching up to grab onto one of his boyfriend’s curved horns, just for the sake of bothering him. “I love them,” he decided just then, basking in the warmth of their shared home. 


End file.
